


Shelter.

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Destruction, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, End of the World, Fluff, M/M, Memory Loss, Outer Space, POV First Person, POV Third Person, Past Relationship(s), Past Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8699845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: My name is Makoto Naegi, and I'm all alone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first work on ao3!! This is mainly based around the music video for the song Shelter by Porter Robinson (I'd suggest you take a look at that before reading, but it's not necessary.) Anyways, please enjoy!! (This is also on my Wattpad account under the same name, if you're curious.) 
> 
> Oh yeah, I wrote most of this half-asleep. There's probably many spelling errors and I didn't feel like proof-reading.

...

 

 

 

...

 

 

 

...

 

 

 

"What will become of me from now on?"

 

 

...

 

 

 

...

 

 

 

...

 

 

 

...

 

 

 

"After some time, I stopped thinking about that."

 

 

 

...

 

 

 

...

 

 

 

...

 

 

 

...

 

 

 

"Maybe I forgot..."

 

 

 

...

 

 

 

...

 

 

 

"..how to think at all."

 

 

 

...

 

 

 

...

 

 

 

...

 

 

 

"Nothing changes anymore."

 

 

 

...

 

 

 

...

 

 

 

...

 

 

 

...

 

 

 

"This world that belongs only to me, each and every day, continues on."

 

 

 

...

 

 

 

...

 

 

 

...

 

 

 

"But I'm not lonely."

 

 

 

...

 

 

 

...

 

 

 

...

 

 

 

...

 

 

 

...

 

 

 

"It doesn't bother me at all."

 

 

 

...

 

 

 

...

 

 

 

...

 

 

 

 

I opened my eyes slowly, and I was met with a burning light. After a few seconds of adjusting to the sudden change, I narrow my eyes, realizing I'm still in the same room. Everything's the same. It never changes.

 

 

Yawning gently, I rolled over to left and stopped to unplug the tablet that lay beside me. I turned it on, and opening the message app. "No messages in 2539 days." The screen read. I sighed, pulling the tablet to my chest and falling backwards, landing on the pile of pillows.

 

 

I wish it would change.

 

 

I'm desperate, you could say. After all that's happened, who wouldn't be, right? Seeing the same thing every single day, having the same routine, with nothing to change it. It gets quite boring, but what are you supposed to do?

 

 

...Ah, you don't even know who I am yet.

 

 

My name is Makoto Naegi, and I'm all alone.

 

 

Obviously, there's various types of alone. For instance, alone could mean having no one else present, or it could mean without others help. The worst meaning would be isolated and lonely. Deserted. Abandoned. Whatever word you choose. Where does the word even originate from? It comes from 'all' and 'one', and makes alone, according to Middle English. Now, you're probably wondering, which definition applies to me?

 

 

Isolated and lonely. I'm all alone. No ones here, and no one has been here for as long as I remember. Do people even exist? Am I even a person?

 

 

Am I bothered by constantly being 'alone'?

 

 

I wouldn't say so.

 

 

You get used to it after a while. Once there's no one to greet you in the mornings, when you walk to school, in the supermarket, or anywhere else, it just becomes habit. Why would you expect something to happen that might have not existed in the first place?

 

 

Maybe I've been alone this whole time.

 

 

I can't remember, and it's not important anyways.

 

 

Slowly, I sat up and turned on the tablet again, opening an app. I tapped a few times before dragging my finger across the screen for a few minutes, and stopped. I glanced up and looked 'outside', seeing the world around me change drastically. The old world disappeared in a variety of pixels and a new one was instantly in it's place, representing a rocky climate. I shook my head and tapped the screen again, the world disappearing once again.

 

 

It reappeared again, this time a lush forest accompanying the rocky climate, and a river appeared as well. I stared outside again and decided to change something, and as I did a tree's graphics melted away like ice. Actually, everything melted away like ice.

 

 

I didn't realize what I was doing until I was surrounded by snowy mountains and the northern lights. Snowflakes danced across the sky like they were performances that were performing for me and me alone, in this world. Snow collapsed off a tree's weak branches, forming a small pile underneath. Icicles were spread across most of the area, and with light shining through them they looked magical.

 

 

I felt something in my heart, telling me this reminded me of something I knew. But I didn't know what it was.

 

 

I wished I did.

 

 

I glanced down at the tablet and sighed, tapping a few things. I stared again as the world disappeared, knowing my question wouldn't be answered and probably would be forgotten anyways.

 

 

That's something you should expect.

 

 

You can get rid of feelings by just pressing a delete button. It's nice. You don't really feel anything until something else reminds you of something. And you wish you could find out.

 

 

Light filled the room, and suddenly I had jumped outside and was running through the grassy fields. This made me feel alive, made me feel human. I climbed up top of a rock statue and looked down at my surroundings, smiling. I felt like a god, being up here, even though there was no one to control.

 

 

I jumped off and rolled onto my back, giggling. My lungs pounded, making me remember that I am human and I have limits which I wish didn't exist. I glanced at the sky and then, my gaze drifted over to a big tree that sported a swing. Standing up, I ran over to the swing and gave it a better look, soaking in all its details. The way it was carved amazed me.

 

 

I reached my hand out to touch it, and suddenly I was overflowed with....

 

 

Memories?

 

 

\--

 

 

"Makoto, Makoto! Push me higher!" A small-ish figure beamed, clutching into the side of the swing. The slightly taller one giggled, pushing the smaller one. "Alright, Chi, let me know when to stop though, okay?"

 

 

After a few minutes of pushing, the smaller one skidded the swing to a stop. The taller one blinked, and walked over to the front, a confused look on his face. "Are you done? You could have asked me to stop."

 

 

"Ahh, I know, but I wanted you to come over here, and I knew you would if I stopped it myself." The smaller one giggled. "And why's that?" The taller one asked. "..Because." Suddenly, the smaller pushed both their mouths together in a sweet kiss. One that filled both of them with hope, you could say.

 

They both pulled away after a few minutes, staring into each other's eyes.

 

 

"Makoto, I love you so much."

 

 

"I love you too, Chihiro."

 

 

\--

 

 

At this point in time, I had fallen to the ground, clutching the tablet to my chest. Confused, I looked around and saw the world was changing. Did I accidentally click a button?

 

 

I stood up, gently dusting myself off. I decided that my best call of action was to head back to my room and think. It's not like anyone or anything would be able to bother me here or there, I just preferred the room. I guess you could say I felt safer there.

 

 

Eventually, I made it back to my room, and fell onto the bed. I rolled onto my stomach and grabbed a pillow, holding it gently. Closing my eyes, I thought about what just happened. Who was that? I know I saw, and clearly heard my name, but who was the other person? The familiar feeling came back to my heart, and I shook my head, a few tears running down my face. I should know this. Whoever they were-- this 'Chihiro' person, they were important, right?

 

 

Why can't I remember?

 

 

I should remember.

 

 

But why?

 

 

It's not like it matters, right?

 

 

Whatever.

 

 

A few minutes later, I rolled off the bed and walked into a different room, the bathroom.  I stumbled over to the bathtub and turned one of the handles, watching the water pour out. Sighing gently, I rubbed my eyes and stared outside, noticing the dark sky. So that's why I felt tired.

 

 

I stripped off my clothes and stepped into the bathtub, slowly sinking down until my head was the only thing above the water. I leaned forward and turned of the flowing water. I wanted to keep it on, because believe it or not, the noise brought me peace. But I didn't want to clean up a mess I could have easily avoided.

 

 

The room went silent, and the only sound was when I occasionally moved in the water. The air, for whatever reason, made me feel like I was choking. It was quite bothersome.

 

 

After some time, I stood up and got out, reaching for a towel and drying myself off. I threw on some sweatpants and a hoodie and wrapped the towel around my hair, returning back to my room.

 

 

For some time, I sat on my bed and stared outside, at nothingness. Was I thinking about anything at that time? No, not really. I didn't have anything to think about. I never do, because nothing happens. Everything's the same.

 

 

Most of the time, at least.

 

 

I yawned gently.

 

 

Well, there we go. I can think about how I should sleep. Humming gently, I took the towel off of my head and threw it onto the floor to be dealt with later. Next, I fell backwards and pulled a blanket around me. The warmth almost instantly surrounded me, and I smiled. I loved this feeling. It lulled me to a sleepy state, and I closed my eyes.

 

 

Maybe this isn't as bad as I thought it was.

 

 

\--

 

 

The next morning (was it even morning? I don't know.) I woke up, still feeling rather tired. I didn't have the motivation to get up right this moment (then again I never do) so I just stared outside. My eyes were expecting to be met with the breathtaking blue sky, but instead they were met with everything changing. I jumped up and ran into the other room, making sure to grab the tablet on the way.

 

 

The scene that was now in front of me resembled a neighbourhood that, for some reason I fairly recognized. There were two people walking down the street, both had visible smiles on their face as they walked together. I realized that one of those people was me.

 

 

Suddenly, it disappeared, and the pixels rearranged themselves to form the inside of a house, more specifically a living room. At the time, there was only one person sitting on the couch. They appeared to be waiting.

 

 

\--

 

 

"Hey, hey, Makoto!" Chihiro giggled gently, walking into the living room. Naegi glanced up from the couch, smiling gently. "Hey Chi, what is it?" He sat down beside Naegi, and put a laptop on his lap and opened it. The image on screen was of a small spacecraft, big enough for one person.

 

 

"It's the spacecraft we've been working on! You know, the one that's going to send you to space?" He tilted his head slightly, then continued. "Anyways, we finally came up with a design that would work. I did most of it, and now we're waiting to get the materials to build it! Isn't that awesome?" Chihiro smiled gently, but frowned when he realized Naegi had an upset look on his face.

 

 

Naegi reached over and grabbed Chihiro's hand, squeezing it gently. "I'm so proud of you, Chi. This looks amazing." He paused, looking down. A few tears fell down his cheeks. "I just wish you could come with me. I wish everyone could come.. I don't want to leave you here, to die alone.." Chihiro gasped gently, pulling Naegi into a hug.

 

 

"We would have designed it to hold more than one person, but we're on such a tight time limit that if we didn't go with what we had, we might not have been able to build a spacecraft for even one person." He paused, hearing Naegi let out a choked sob. "I-I just.. Why did they have to choose me? They should have chosen someone with an actual talent! T-the sake of humanity would be better off if it was someone w-who could make a difference. What am I going to d-do with good luck?"

 

 

Chihiro began to rub small circles on Naegi's back, to calm him down. "Believe it or not, we're depending on your luck so that the spacecraft has a successful launch. Usually it would take years of testing before sending someone up, but we've only got a few weeks at most here. If we chose someone else, well we don't know if they would make it or not.." He felt tears threatening to fall, and pulled away from the hug. Chihiro glanced away, his voice going quiet. "..You don't know how many times I've cried while trying to do this. Every time I look at that design, or have to talk about it, I'm sobbing my eyes out. But I have to do this. Makoto, you could be humanity's last hope.."

 

 

Naegi rubbed the tears away from his cheeks and gave a small smile. "Heh.. That's kind of a big responsibility, right?"

 

 

Chihiro returned his smile. "I know, but I believe in you."

 

 

\--

 

 

My heart ached at the scene that I just witnessed. I realized I was starting to remember why I'm here right now, but it's not all with me just yet. I wish it was. So many of my questions need answers. Was I really the only one sent up? How long exactly has it been?

 

 

Why am I remembering now?

 

 

I don't know.

 

 

Suddenly, I realized I started falling, and was suddenly surround by things from the past. Memories that would put together what I couldn't remember. Memories that made me Makoto Naegi. The real one. Not one that had been cowering up in space for the past however many years, because I'm missing a huge piece.

 

 

And now I'm just starting to realize that.

 

 

Why didn't I realize it before?

 

 

\--

 

 

Chihiro smiled gently, wrapping himself around a small blanket and layed down. Naegi followed him into the small bedroom, laying down beside him. They both interlocked their hands and looked at each other, giggling.

 

 

"H-hey, so um," Chihiro started, breaking the eye contact by looking away. "I know it's sort of the end of the world right now, but I, um, planned something for both of us tomorrow.." Naegi tilted his head slightly. "What is it?" He asked.

 

 

"You're expecting me to tell you? But that ruins the whole surprise!" Chihiro puffed his cheeks out, making Naegi smile. "You didn't say it was a surprise, silly." He tapped Chihiro on the nose, giggling.

 

 

"Well yeah, it's a surprise. And it's only for the two of us.."

 

 

Naegi's giggling ceased, and he slowly sat up. "How come no one else is going to be there?" Chihiro blinked, his grip on Naegi's hand tightening. "I just wanted to spend as much time with you as I can before.... you know. B-but I mean I can invite some people if you want!"

 

 

"No, no, it's fine. I don't want to screw up any plans you made. I'd feel terrible if I did." He laughed gently, rolling over and kissing Chihiro softly on the forehead. "I love you."

 

 

Chihiro pouted slightly, before pulling Naegi down and kissing him on the lips. He wrapped his arms around Naegi's waist, and Naegi pulled him closer to deepen the kiss. They pulled away after a few minutes, gasping. "I love you too, you big dork." Chihiro smiled.

 

 

\--

 

 

"Makoto!" Chihiro called out, as he turned off the lights in the kitchen and dining room. "Yeah?" Naegi called back before realizing he should probably go out there. He stood up from the bed and walked out, realizing the room was pitch black aside from the light the windows provided, which honestly wasn't much. "Why is it so dark?" He asked, before Chihiro grabbed both his arms and put them in front of his eyes. "K-keep your eyes shut!" He said.

 

 

A few seconds later, he heard Chihiro say, "Okay, you can open now!" And he did. The sight that was before him was breathtaking, to say the least. The room was covered in balloons and streamers, and on the dining table was a small cake that read "Happy Late Birthday Makoto!" Beside the cake were small presents, wrapped very professionally. They didn't even seem to have any mistakes at all.

 

 

"Chi, oh my gosh.." Naegi started, before he was cut off by Chihiro. "I-I know its not much, but I felt bad for getting so caught up in work that I missed your birthday! So I put this together, with the help of some of the others. Togami helped out with the presents, a-and Asahina helped me make the cake. I did the decorating." He smiled gently, and Naegi ran up and gave him a bear hug, squeezing tightly.

 

 

"This.. this is so amazing!" He smiled, pulling away from Chihiro and planting kisses all over his face. He giggled, trying to push Naegi away. "Okay, okay! Don't you want to eat the cake and open presents? How are you supposed to do that while kissing me?" Naegi raised an eyebrow, like this was a challenge. "I can do both, you'll just smell and taste like cake."

 

 

Chihiro shook his head, walking over to the table and picking up a knife. He leaned towards the cake, before stopping. He realized Naegi followed him and was leaning behind him to help him cut the cake. "Makoto.. Y-you're acting like we're married!" He giggled. "Yeah, I mean, I'd like to marry you.. Is that such a crime?" Naegi put on a look that made him look hurt. Chihiro stuck his tongue out. "No, it's not. I just wasn't expecting that, you dork."

 

 

"Okay, well, are we going to do this or no?" Naegi asked, still behind Chihiro. Said programmer cut the cake into pieces (with Naegi's help, of course.) He put two pieces on plated, handing one to Naegi after putting down the knife. "Here you go!" He smiled. "Ah, thanks babe." Naegi smiled, digging into the cake. It was a classic vanilla cake, complete with chocolate frosting and  green sprinkles. "I wasn't sure what kind of cake to make, so I just went with vanilla.." Chihiro admitted, looking away. "It's okay, it's really good!"

 

 

After they ate the cake, Chihiro grabbed one of the presents and handed it to Naegi. "H-here, I know it's not much but, I hope you like it." Naegi gently took it out of Chihiro's grasp, and unwrapped it. There was a green hoodie inside. He gasped, taking off the hoodie he was currently wearing and replaced it with the new one. "I love it! Thank you Chi!"

 

 

Chihiro smiled, grabbing one of the other presents. It was in the shape of the rectangle, and oddly enough, it didn't seem to have any other shape. "S-so um, this has to do with the spacecraft.." He trailed off, feeling his hands become lighter as Naegi took the present off of them. He unwrapped it, and found out it was a small tablet. "I designed it," Chihiro started. "It's for the life-support system on the spacecraft, you can make any world you want while on there. I think it's pretty cool." Naegi turned it on, beginning to check it out. "This... Is amazing."

 

 

"...Thanks, Naegi. I-I'm glad you like it." He smiled, and before he knew it Naegi pulled him into another hug.

 

 

"I, um, have to tell you something though..." Chihiro paused, waiting for a response. He was extremely nervous, but continued once a soft "hmm" was emitted from his boyfriend. "The spacecraft is ready, and they need to launch you t-tomorrow. The object is about to crash into earth and we might only have a few days left. So they thought tomorrow would be perfect..." Chihiro let out a sob, clutching tighter to Naegi. "W-when I found out yesterday, I-I knew I had to do something like this.. B-because we don't have very much time to spend together anymore.."

 

 

"Shhh," Naegi hushed Chihiro, still hearing his sobs. A few tears leaked out of his eyes as well. "I'm glad you put all of this together, and so fast too. I appreciate it." Naegi pulled out of the hug and stared into Chihiro's eyes. The tears started flowing down his face as he gave a small smile to Chihiro. "I-I'm glad, even if this is the l-last time we'll get to do anything like this ever.."

 

 

They both pulled each other into a kiss, holding each other tightly. The kiss was full of passion, emotion, everything. It was so gentle, too. Naegi didn't dare go rough on Chihiro, he knew how sensitive he was.

 

 

They pulled away after a few minutes, staring into each other's eyes. Naegi leaned forward and picked up Chihiro bridal style, walking to the bedroom. He placed Chihiro down onto the bed and sat beside him, his arms slinking around his waist. Chihiro gave a sad sigh, folding his hands in his lap.

 

 

Neither of them said anything that night, they just held each other until they fell asleep.

 

 

\--

 

 

Two people walked into a building, one looked like they had been recently crying and the other held a stern look that could break that any moment. Both of their hands were laced together as they walked to the front desk. They were instantly escorted away, and dragged to the back of the building, then to the outside where they met a small group of people.

 

 

The group quickly gathered around Naegi, and brought him over to the spacecraft. It looked almost exactly like the designs Chihiro showed him a few days prior, and he was amazed. They sat him inside and backed up, letting other people come up. Even after this, Chihiro still clutched onto Naegi's hand, like it was the end of the world. Only, this time it really was.

 

 

Someone stepped up to greet Naegi, and he was surprised to see his little sister Komaru before him. "Komaru?" He gawked. "Hey, Makoto.." She gave him a small smile, walking up and pulling him into a hug. He hugged her back with his free arm. "How did.. How did you find out?" He asked, obviously confused. "Mom and dad told me. I know they didn't want me to find out but they decided I should know."

 

 

Komaru pulled away, looking Naegi in the eyes. "Makoto, please stay safe up there.. I love you a lot, and I don't want you doing anything stupid!" She laughed gently, and he chuckled. "I should be saying that to you."

 

 

After Komaru was done talking, Chihiro turned to Naegi. "...M-Makoto." He whimpered, releasing his grip on Naegi's hand and instead diving to his waist. Naegi gasped, picking up Chihiro and holding him close. "I-I don't know if I'll be able to do this, M-Makoto.." He was instantly hushed by Naegi. "No, Chihiro. I-I have to do this. You worked too hard, I can't let.. your last project go to waste like that." Chihiro shook his head. "I-I wouldn't mind! We could go back h-home, and spend out last days together..."

 

 

"....But I guess... This is for the better.." Chihiro looked down, tears falling from his eyes and onto his and Naegi's clothes. "Just, please promise me one thing Makoto..." Naegi blinked, his grip tightening around Chihiro. "W-what is it, love?"

 

 

"Promise me you won't forget us... Try and r-remember everything. D-don't forget me, please... If you can do that, everything will be okay.." Naegi gasped. "I could never forget you, how could you suggest such a thing? Of course I'm going to remember you guys, I love you all! Especially you Chi.."

 

 

Chihiro looked down, the tears flowing at a steady rate. "I-I.." He was cut off when he felt Naegi's lips crash against his own. He let out a whimper and wrapped his shaking arms around Naegi's waist. Chihiro couldn't stop the tears now, oh no, and he didn't care how he looked. He needed to do this.

 

 

"Chihiro, love, you're my everything. You're the reason why I get up every day, and the reason why I push forwards. I'm not going to forget about you, okay? I love you too much." Naegi pushed his and Chihiro's foreheads together, staring into his eyes.

 

 

They stared at each other for what seemed like forever, until a voice interrupted them. "Uh, we're ready for launch now, sir." Naegi gasped, a few tears falling down his face. He slowly nodded his head, pulling Chihiro into a tight hug. "Baby, I-I love you so, so much. Please don't forget that." Chihiro slowly nodded his head and let go of Naegi, backing up. "I-I'll see you, l-later I guess.. Whenever that'll b-be."

 

 

The door to the spacecraft started to close, and Naegi heard Chihiro call out "I love you!" One last time. He glanced back and called back to him, "I love you too!" It was the last thing he heard before he knew he was already off the ground, leaving everyone behind.

 

 

Everything went dark after.

 

 

\--

 

 

I collapsed to the ground, shaking and gasping for air, with nothing to come. I remembered it all now, it made sense. I'm Makoto Naegi, the last survivor of the human race. My good luck pulled through, and brought me to what I'm guessing space. But I'm alone.

 

 

I understood now.

 

 

But was this really for the better? Would it had made a difference if I stayed behind with Chihiro for our last days on earth? Maybe if I did, I wouldn't be asking these questions now.

 

 

The tears flew down my cheeks, and I glanced at my outfit which was mostly blurry. This was the hoodie Chihiro bought me for my birthday. I should have realized that before. I gave myself a hug, sobbing into the dark.

 

 

Suddenly, a noise came from the tablet, and i hesitantly turned it on. Suddenly, it revealed I had a message, which was new. That's never happened before. I clicked on it, wiping my eyes in the process.

 

 

Instead of a text message, I was greeted with a video. The person in the video was none other than Chihiro himself. He looked tired, but proud. It made me want to start crying again.

 

 

"Hello, love." He smiled gently. "By the time you get this message, Earth should have been destroyed, and that means that I'd be long gone too. I set this message to send to the tablet around 6 years in the future. I don't even know if you'll get this, because I don't know if the launch of the spacecraft was successful, but I'm praying that it was."

 

 

He paused, then continued. "I realized that you've probably forgotten about me, and that was expected. But maybe, you're remembering now? I don't really know.. Either way, I hope you're doing okay. I wished you didn't have to go to space, but I knew it was for the best. I never thought about what you would do after you were sent up there. It's not like you can return to earth, unless it wasn't totally destroyed. I don't even know what part of the universe you're in right now. It doesn't matter, just as long as you're getting this."

 

 

"Makoto, I love you so much. I wish I would have told you more often than I did before. That was when the world wasn't ending and we were happy. I mean, what am I saying, we we're happy when it was all ending too I guess. This must be weird, receiving a message from someone who died a long time ago, but... That doesn't matter."

 

 

"I'm running out of time, but I'm letting you know that when this is all over and you're gone too, we'll find eachother in the afterlife. You can tell me about how everything went, and I'll tell you about my last moments on earth. We'll be able to hold each other again, basking in each other's warmth. I look forward to that day." He smiled again. "I love you."

 

 

The video shut off, and by then I was bawling my eyes out.

 

 

I broke the promise we made. The promise that I wouldn't forget him or the others. And look where that got me? I've spent 6 years alone, thinking about how and why I ended up here.

 

 

There's that word again.

 

 

Am I truly alone?

 

 

Maybe not.

 

 

Maybe I don't have someone beside me anymore, but I have the memories. The memories of what was, and what will be again. I have him. He's with me, I can feel it. I think he's always been here with me, and that's where I'd get that feeling in my chest.

 

 

I smiled gently, my grip tightened on the tablet that still showed Chihiro's face. Yeah, I'm probably right. At least I hope I'm right.

 

 

I closed my eyes, tears falling out of them again. My smile grew and I fell backwards, clutching my tablet to my chest. My breath steadied as my thoughts grew deeper. I realized there was one thing that was still on my mind that I hadn't said.

 

 

"..I'm not alone because of you, Chihiro..."

 

 

 

 

 

"..Thank you."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still amazed that I actually got this done. Ah well, if you enjoyed, I'll hopefully be posting some other things here too!


End file.
